


Teasing At Dinner

by Cybercitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: Elsa and Anna are happily married. One evening, as Anna prepares dinner for a change, Elsa decides to tease her wife, to entice her into more... intimate activities. (Elsanna, Modern AU, Smut)





	Teasing At Dinner

To say that Anna had everything she had ever wanted now would be a bit of an understatement. Anna Summers, who had struggled for much of her life, now had a life that people could only have dreamed of. She had a big house, a nice car, a steady job... and the most beautiful wife anyone could ever wish for.

Yes, that was all she ever wanted and needed out of life. Just her home and the company of her beloved Elsa. She had met Elsa some years ago, their friend Kristoff having set them up on a date. Elsa had recently moved to America from Norway, so she didn't speak English very well at first.

But language barriers didn't' stop Anna from falling head over heels in love with her. After a couple years of dating and teaching Elsa English, Anna proposed to her. Elsa, of course, said yes, they married the next summer and the rest, to Anna, was history.

Logically, the next step for any couple in such a position would probably consider having children, but Anna wanted to wait at least a couple more years yet. She just wanted Elsa, and Elsa alone for now. Tonight, Anna was cooking dinner for once.

Usually, Elsa was the one to cook, but Anna wanted to treat her wife for once. After all, she quite enjoyed being behind the stove. Elsa was upstairs, probably doing something for her job, so Anna was completely alone in the kitchen.

She had turned the radio on, the soothing sounds of classical music and jazz filling the room. This eased Anna greatly, as she watched the eggs currently in the frying pan simmer and bubble.  _Elsa's going to love this_ , Anna thought.

Resting herself against the stove, Anna hummed along to the music from the radio, waiting patiently for the meal to be all done within the next few minutes. She partly wondered where Elsa was, but knew she would be down for dinner soon.

However, Anna wouldn't have far to look for her dearly beloved wife. Suddenly, Anna felt a soft warm body press against her, hands wrapping themselves around her waist. She blushed softly, knowing exactly who those hands belonged to.

Her head on Anna's shoulder, Elsa smiled and kissed her wife on the cheek. Her pale skin glowed in the light as the Norwegian girl cuddled her closely. The beautiful blonde grinned, sniffing the food cooking on the stove. "Mm, that smells amazing,  _elskling_. " She said in her accent.

Anna blushed more, realising that Elsa was completely naked and her body was still a little wet. Clearly, her gorgeous wife had just gotten out of the shower. She had put her underwear on, but Anna was already starting to get distracted by Elsa's perfect curves.

To Anna, Elsa was an actual angel, a beautiful being of light and love that had descended from the heavens to be with her and be her eternal soulmate. She had the most gorgeous body, a sweet and seductive voice and a warm heart always filled with love and compassion for her.

She couldn't have asked for a better woman to be her wife.

"T-Thanks," Anna shyly whispered. "I'm glad you like it. It's been a while since I cooked." She whimpered a little, as Elsa threaded her fingers through her hair.

Elsa grinned, kissing Anna on the lips. "Mmm, the food may smell delicious, my beloved, but your lips are the best taste to me. Just like a certain thing I might have for dessert." She winked, before hugging Anna again. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

Nodding a little, Anna was overwhelmed by Elsa's passion and desire for her. Elsa was such a tease and Anna knew that. Maybe after dinner was over, she would take her wife up on that offer and hopefully, they would get intimate together.

"Order up!" Anna chirped, bringing the food over to the table a few minutes after it was done. Elsa was waiting for her of course, having changed into a rather cute baby blue jumper and grey pants. Anna thought she looked adorable in it.

Elsa inhaled the scent of the warm food, smiling with gratitude. "Mmm, that smells as good as you look, sweetie."

"Oh, stop it, you," Anna giggled, blushing. She wasn't nearly as pretty as Elsa was, knowing that for a fact, yet Elsa gave her that usual loving gaze.

Elsa gave her wife a quick peck on the cheek as she sat down. "I don't know what I did to deserve someone as wonderful as you."

Smiling back, Anna and her beautiful wife started to eat dinner together. The music from the radio was still playing, creating an atmosphere like they were in some fancy restaurant. But Anna preferred to eat at home.

As Elsa ate, Anna couldn't stop herself from staring into Elsa's beautiful diamond eyes. Fate had brought them together and Elsa was never going to part from Anna's company. They loved each other too much.

Sipping her drink, Anna reached her hand over, noticing Elsa finish her meal. She smiled and took Elsa's hand. "So... Does it taste alright?" She wondered.

Nodding, Elsa held Anna's hand back. "It's sublime, my dearest. You really do treat me like a princess."

"That's because you are my princess," Anna cooed, smiling at Elsa lovingly.

Moving her hand forward, Elsa gave Anna a look of pure adoration. "I love you so much," she said with pride, as her hands then cupped Anna's cheeks and she brought them close into a passionate, loving, tender kiss.

Closing her eyes, Anna held her hands on Elsa's wrists as she kissed back, feeling truly in love with the gorgeous woman who was her wife. She sighed, letting Elsa's lips capture her own, stroking them, feeling them, the taste of Elsa's mouth bringing her closer.

Threading her fingers through Anna's hair again, Elsa started to make out with Anna, before pulling away and smiled seductively. She and Anna were both turned on, Elsa's little naked cuddle from earlier having made Anna want her wife.

Both of them wanted one another, the cosmic force of the universe bringing them closer to one another, their hearts beating in unison. Soon, they gave in to their passion, leaving the dinner table behind and kissing passionately again.

Anna sighed, sliding her tongue deep into Elsa's mouth. She thought she was taking the lead, but in fact, Elsa had gladly taken control of the situation. This was shown when Elsa a few seconds later, pinned Anna against a nearby wall, kissing her neck.

Gasping and letting her face flush bright red, Anna looked down, seeing how sexy and seductive her darling wife was being.

"Um... Elsa... Do you wanna take this to bed?" She asked, a little shy.

"Certainly," Elsa cooed, grinning in delight. She then pushed Anna up the stairs and to their bedroom, soon laying Anna down on the bed. She then got on top of the strawberry blonde, kissing her passionately and sweetly, kissing her neck.

Moaning, Anna felt Elsa slowly begin to undress her, soon stripping her completely naked. Elsa then undressed herself, taking a few moments to pose like a stripper for Anna, making the younger girl blush a deeper shade of red.

But, before Anna could do anything, Elsa grabbed her and rolled the pair of them around, positioning Anna on top of their pairing. She then grabbed Anna's rear, making the younger girl rub herself against her pussy, grinding upon her.

"Ohhhh... Oh, fuck!" Anna cried, grabbing Elsa's hands as she rode herself upon her wife. She closed her eyes, feeling the pleasure move through her figure, like waves on the ocean. She loved Elsa taking control, no matter which one of them was on top.

Purring, Elsa bit her lip, feeling the pleasure flow through her body as well. She was happy that Anna was enjoying this, was enjoying this passionate time with her.

Ridding Elsa, Anna looked down at her wife, blushing and feeling very shy. Elsa was so gorgeous compared to her, and yet she was the one on top. There was a burst of confidence in her, but she loved Elsa being the one to lead their sex.

Feeling their pussies rub together, Anna moaned more and more, crying out Elsa's name at regular intervals. She was elated, enticed, completely won by Elsa's heart. She felt the blonde's hands on her rump and spine, caressing the flesh of her back.

As they continued to fuck, Elsa brought Anna in for a kiss again, before she whispered. "I love you" in her beautiful accent. Anna was turned on even more.

The bed soon started to shake, as Anna could feel herself growing near and near to her orgasm. She grabbed Elsa's breast for support, She could see Elsa grinning, the blonde enticing Anna, wanting her to climax upon them.

Whimpering, Anna tried her best to hold in the orgasm as her folds pressed tightly upon Elsa's, part of her wanting to deny Elsa the feeling of her orgasm, just to tease her even more, but then she saw Elsa playing with her breasts and giving her a sexy glare.

She felt weak. Anna felt so weak in Elsa's gaze that all her concentration completely broke and she came hard, moaning Elsa's name aloud. Elsa came as well, sighing softly and kissing Anna's lips, completing their passionate tryst.

Caressing Anna's cheek, Elsa knew her wife wanted more and more she would give. Rolling them over again, Elsa got her head down and began to lick up Anna's wet folds, building Anna closer to a second orgasm, one completely under her control.

Blushing, Anna surrendered to Elsa's licking, her whole body under Elsa's whim. She shut her lids tightly, waiting for Elsa to finish the deed and make her belong to her completely. She sighed, warm breath escaping her mouth as her Norwegian wife ate her out.

Elsa's tongue was deep inside of Anna now, the blonde almost having got Anna to her breaking point. She licked Anna's wet flesh tenderly, tasting the moistness of her skin. It was still soaked with Anna's juices, which only made Elsa want to lick Anna even more.

With the moment almost upon her, Anna cried out with love. "Elsaaaaa... I... Love... youuuuuuuuuuuu~!" Her body then shivered, as her juices flowed again, her second orgasm triggered.

Kissing Anna again, Elsa smiled, letting Anna taste the juice from within her. After they had made out for a few seconds, Elsa kissed Anna's nose.

"You came twice," Elsa noted. "I love making you do that."

Cuddling her wife, Anna sighed. "God, you're amazing Elsa." She hugged Elsa close to her. "I'm so happy to have met you."

"And I you...  _kjæreste_ ," Elsa whispered in her native tongue, before she and Anna curled up in a lover's embrace, happy and content in their happy little world.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Modern AU smutty cuteness! Need I say more?


End file.
